A Box Of Chocolates
by x-MewAngel-x
Summary: Dark pupils narrowed into cats-eyes as Kisshu faced down his opponent. He was confronting his greatest challenge yet. " Chapter 10, at long last/Complete
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic! Hopefully it isn't too bad ...

A Box Of Chocolates

"_Life is a box of chocolates...you never know what you're going to get". _Or Who...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was one of those days; one of those days where nothing goes the way you want it to. It was ten to eight in the morning, but so far nothing had gone to plan for Ichigo. She'd stubbed her toe getting out of bed, there was nothing for breakfast, she'd ripped her favourite dress pulling it out of her wardrobe and to top it all off, it was a bad hair day!

As Ichigo tried to tug the brush through her unruly locks (it resembled a bird's nest!) the cat-girl began to think. It was a year since Kisshu and his friends had left and things had slowly began to return to normal, although Ichigo's tail popped out when she was scared, nervous or excited.

_Kish..._

The green-haired alien had visited a couple of times since then, but not for very long and only in the most inappropriate places and times (such as when she was getting undressed)! The redhead sighed. "_Maybe I shouldn't have chosen Masaya" _She couldn't help wondering what could've happened if she'd left Masaya and begged Kisshu to stay. What then?

_Kisshu..._

As if answering her thoughts, the alien that Ichigo had spent so much time thinking about (although she wasn't sure why) appeared silently behind her, resting his hands on her shoulders. Ichigo froze, scared stiff and her cat ears and tail popped out; ears flat back against her head and tail fluffed.

"Miss me?" Kish's warm breath tickled the cat-girls ear. He loved her reaction, although it was quite painful.

Only then did the girl with flaming hair notice that she had stuck her claws into his thighs, as any frightened cat would do. She retracted them slowly, pricked her ears up and the fur on her tail smoothed back down. Said tail curled gently around the alien's left ankle, but Ichigo was still frozen in place.

Although it had only been a matter of seconds, the cat-girl hadn't taken a breath since the unexpected (but not necessarily unwelcome) "guest" had arrived.

"Let me." Kish said softly taking the forgotten brush from her unresisting hands. He slipped a sly hand around the shocked girl's waist and began to brush her crimson hair. As if by magic, all the knots melted away, and without an ounce of pain!

Kisshu removed his hand from around Ichigo's waist and stroked her hair tenderly.

"I'm sorry...did I scare you?" the alien whispered, leaning in so close that Ichigo could feel the heat radiating from his skin. The sly alien moved his hand across to the cat girl's furry ear and began to stroke it slowly. She began to purr and a rosy glow crept to her checks. He was enjoying this.

Then suddenly, as if someone had hit the "play" button, Ichigo spun round, the spell Kisshu had created, broken. She reached up to slap him but paused, a millimetre from his face.

"Yes..." Ichigo said quietly, dropping her suspended hand. Suddenly the floor was very interesting to look at.

"Sorry..." he whispered again. The green haired alien cupped her chin and lifted it. He leant in closer so she can feel his breath and warmth. Their lips were barely a centimetre apart. The cat-girls tail was still curled around his ankle.

Ichigo blushed furiously, the colour red a tomato would envy!

"I....I've got to go..." she stuttered, removing herself quickly but reluctantly from his gentle grasp. She ran out of her room, startled by how embarrassed she'd been.

Shaking his face from her thoughts, she ran out of the house with a hasty "bye mom!". Hopefully she wouldn't be late meeting Masaya; he said he had something important to tell her...

Distracted by these thoughts, Ichigo ran headlong into a certain someone. Picking herself up gingerly from the floor, checking her scraped hands, the cat-girl lifted her head to apologize. She was shocked by who she saw and fell back.

Just before she hit the ground, a strong arm slid round her waist to catch her.

"Thought you'd leave without saying goodbye?" Kisshu asked innocently, helping her to her feet. A playful grin was etched onto his handsome face. How had Ichigo _not _noticed how good-looking he was before?

Looking away, so that Kish wouldn't see the blush returning with a vengeance, she began to walk in a hurry. "Good...goodbye"

"Where you going?" the alien asked playfully, teleporting in front of her. He was blocking her path so Ichigo had no choice but to stop.

"To see Masaya...he-he needs to talk to me"

A frown crossed Kish's handsome face. Why? Why, after so long, was Ichigo, his kitten, _his_, still with that tree hugging b..... The alien's thoughts were shattered when he felt the wind of Ichigo running by. He turned around quickly, but she was already gone...

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ichigo struggled to regain her breath as she entered the park, slowing to a walk. Kisshu had made her late! She huffed angrily.

_There he is!!!_

The cat girl sped up to a fast walk when she saw Masaya...

_I wonder what he wants to tell me... _

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Tears streamed down the cat-girls face as she yelled at him. "Him" took a step back in shock. What had he done? What monster had he unleashed on Tokyo?

"You no good son of a ****! How could you do this to me? I thought I loved you! You can...." angry, hateful words spewed from Ichigo's mouth. She marched up to Masaya (yes, he is "him") and slapped him hard across the cheek. Before he had a chance to recover, the angry redhead backhanded him across his other cheek. Without pausing for breath, Ichigo kneed him in the "private area" and then stormed of, tears blurring her eyes.

Masaya groaned and dropped to the floor, rolling about in agony.

_Why.....?_

XXXXXXXXXXX

Hope you enjoyed it! Please review, I'm open to any and ALL opinions! ;-) If you have any ideas as to why Masya and Ichigo have broken up, please let me know. Thank you for your time!


	2. Chapter 2

I almost forgot! Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew (though I want too!)

A Box Of Chocolates

Chapter 2

"_The hardest thing to do is watch the one you love, love someone else."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The tears made Ichigo's vision terrible, but she ran on in anger. _Why?_

It began to rain heavily, big black thunderclouds looming in the sky. This only added to the cat-girls already poor vision. The makeup she had spent so long putting on, the clothes she had carefully chosen. Her hair was one big mess again.

Ichigo came to a sliding stop, slipping in the mud.

"Why?!!!!!" She yelled to the clouds. "Why!!!!!!"

After a few minutes of shouting, Ichigo calmed down. She looked about the park in amazement; where was she? This place was unfamiliar to her. She sat down on the ground and curled up into a ball. The scene replayed inside her head, tormenting her...

"_Ichigo..." Masaya had begun. They were walking in the park holding hands. He'd been the first one to break the "contented" silence. _Looking back, he was acting kind of nervous.

"_Yes?" Ichigo had replied happily._

"_I think we need to...I think we need to..." Her boyfriend _(ex) _stuttered and ran a hand through his hair._

"_What's wrong?" As much of an airhead Ichigo was, even she couldn't fail to notice his strange behaviour._

"_We...we need to break up." Masaya struggled to get the words out._

_Ichigo froze and dropped his hand. "Am I hearing you correctly? Did you just "we" need to break up? Why?"An edge of anger tinted her voice._

"_Ye..yes. I... think it would be for the best... We need a little time out" _

" "_We"? "We!" Hysteria was evident in the cat-girls voice now "There is no "we" about it!! It's just __you__! Time out from what? Holding hands?!!You're too much of a _gentleman_ to kiss me!"The words slipped out before she could stop them._

"_It's just... I kind of like someone else."_

_Then the crying and yelling started. _

"_You no good son of a ****! How could you do this to me? I thought I loved you! You can...." angry, hateful words spewed from Ichigo's mouth. She marched up to Masaya and slapped him hard across the cheek. Before he had a chance to recover, the angry redhead backhanded him across his other cheek. Without pausing for breath, Ichigo kneed him in the "private area" and then stormed of, tears blurring her eyes._

And that was why Ichigo was here now, alone and lost. The rain continued to pound against her head as if mocking her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

While Ichigo had been "contemplating" their break-up, a certain tree-hugger struggled to his feet. That kick Ichigo had given him had really hurt and Masaya's checks still tingled from the force of her slaps. But he had no regrets. She was out of his life forever.

Fishing about in his pocket, Masaya pulled out his mobile. He dialled a number.

"Hello." He said as a sleepy voice answered. "Yes, I've done it..." Pause "Of course. Right away!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back in the unfamiliar place, Ichigo stood up. _How long have I been here?_ She didn't know. Turning around slowly, the redhead checked her surroundings, hoping for a clue that would show her the way out-but there were none.

Thunder rumbled overhead; it was still raining. Getting scared now, Ichigo set of in the most hopeful looking direction. Cats don't like thunder-or water, for that matter. It was starting to get dark. She failed to notice a pair of eyes in the shadows, glittering in the night, watching her every move...

xxxxxxxxxxxx

At café Mew Mew everyone was starting to get worried, including Ryou. Where was Ichigo? She was never usually late. Well, not _this _late anyway. Huffing, he stopped ordering Mint about (she had to work in Ichigo's absence) and went into the kitchen.

"Is she still not here yet?" a concerned Keiichero asked, pausing halfway through icing a cake. It took something major for the chef to stop cooking.

"No, I'm going to look for her..." The cook smiled, unnoticed by Ryou, who was looking about for a torch. _He really cares for her..._

"Over there." he said, pointing to a drawer, rather obviously labelled "Torches" in case of a power cut. _He just doesn't know it yet. _With that thought, Keiichiro returned to the neglected cakes.

Ryou, totally oblivious to Keiichiro's knowing look, went back outside to look for the missing cat-girl.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ichigo was beginning to get very scared. She had a feeling that someone was following her. Suddenly, a bright light came out of nowhere, blinding her. She was like a rabbit caught in the headlights.

"Ichigo?" a voice called, "Ichigo? Is that you?"

Fearing an attack, the cat-girl hissed and sped off. The hiss confirmed her identity.

"ICHIGO!" the voice yelled after her, giving chase. Ichigo would of recognised it, but her mind was numb from the cold and all familiarity of the voice was distorted by the rain.

The cat-girl stumbled a few times in the mud, but quickly regained her footing, adrenaline pumping through her body. Her heart was racing like a cheetah after its prey.

Panting, she realised she had lost the owner of the blinding light. As well, she recognised a familiar outline, illuminated.

Struggling to reach the park gate from exhaustion, Ichigo collapsed, her limbs heavy. Just before she lost consciousness, she felt muscular arms slid under her back and legs, lifting her up.

_Safe Now...._

Or so the cat girl thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ichigo awoke in a dark room. There was something very recognisable about this place. Glancing down she noticed the strawberry pink duvet she was wrapped snugly in, and then it hit her, like a lightning- bolt from the sky. This was HER room! _How did I get here...?_

The redhead made to stand up, but a wave of nausea hit her, forcing her to collapse back on to her bed.

The second attempt to stand was more successful however, but Ichigo had only gone a few steps when her big toe hit something hard.

"Owwwww!!!!" she grumbled, clutching at the injured toe

A low moan was heard as the "something hard" sat up.

"How are you, my kitten?" It was Kish! And by the looks of things, he had spent the whole night on the floor...(Ichigo's clock stated that it was 9'o clock, Sunday morning).

"Wha-what happened" Ichigo asked, sitting back down; a wave of nausea struck her again.

"I could ask you the same question, kitty." The slightest hint of a smile crept into the aliens voice, before disappearing as quickly as it had appeared. "I found you by the entrance to the park while I was out searching for you-you got me really worried. Then I brought you back here."

For the first time, the cat-girl noticed that she was wearing her pyjamas; not the damp, muddy clothes from the day before.

"How did I..? Did you...?" Ichigo trailed off...

"No, I didn't change you- Lettuce did. She was out looking too, but she's gone home now" Kish seemed rather bemused by the idea. _If only..._

"But that's beside the point. Why were you out so late, and why were you not with _him?"_ Kisshu couldn't hide the acidity of his voice.

"He..Masaya...he..." Ichigo bit her lip, fighting back the tears that threatened to spill out. "He dumped me..." she whispered, as if saying those words quieter would make them hurt less.

But it didn't. Tears trickled from the corners of her eyes and then she was sobbing. Yesterday's events were all too painful...

"Shhhhhh....." Kish soothed, pulling the crying girl into his chest, trying to comfort her.

_Ohhhh...six pack!_ Ichigo smiled to herself, comforted by the nearness and warmth of his body. Her sobs stopped and she sighed happily leaning in closer and shutting her eyes...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry about the random six pack comment...but I just couldn't help myself! Please review! Many thanks, x-MewAngel-x


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew! This is dedicated to everyone who encouraged me to update by reviewing. Thank you ^^

**A Box Of Chocolates** **Chapter 3**

"_**If you love me, let me know. If not, please gently let me go.**__**"**_

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

Kisshu wanted to stay like this for ever. Ichigo...soft, warm, against his chest. He stroked her hair with his free hand. The other hand was wrapped firmly around her waist, pulling her close, but not smothering the cat girl.

But he knew he couldn't.

Not while there was a certain tree huger out there that needed "sorting out"

The alien hated seeing her upset. It made him... sad, empty inside. But he enjoyed being there for her, comforting her; he actually felt useful for once. Not being screamed, kicked or yelled at.

_This was nice..._

Sighing, Kisshu kissed the top of Ichigo's head and then drew back. He didn't want to upset her by being his normal, cheeky self.

xxxxxxxxx

Ichigo felt Kish's gusty sigh and then warm lips pressed to the top of her head. She was surprised when the alien suddenly withdrew, studying her expression closely with caramel-eyes. This was not like him.

Normally, he was trying to steal kisses, toying with her and forever trying to win her heart and affections.

But not today. Today he was more... mature somehow. A reassurance. A...help even?

Kisshu noticed her scrutinising him and smiled. Not a happy smile...but a sad, sorrowful one.

_What was he thinking? What was going on inside his head? _

She couldn't tell.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Kisshu smiled unhappily at Ichigo, noticing her searching look. Will she ever be his? Yeah, she enjoyed his comfort...but would they ever be friends? Would she ever need him other than for his help? He didn't want to look too far into it, scared of what he might find; what truths he would uncover.

Turning round abruptly, the brooding alien walked away. Before Ichigo could say a word, he teleported.

"Wait..." she begun. But Kish was already gone.

_Where is he going...?_

xxxxxxxxxx

The sunlight poured down from the sky like molten gold, occasionally broken by leaves, casting a cool shadow that provided a little comfort from the blistering warmth.

From one such shadow, a teenager of about fifteen, or maybe sixteen stood and watched the proceedings before him. Kids splashing in the fountain, parents chatting idly while their children played, couples walking hand in hand...

The teenager stopped his searching, his eyes hard. _Him!_ The figure in the shadows hissed silently.

Across the park, unaware of the close scrutiny he was under, a brown haired teen, paused ;looking for someone.

Spotting whoever it was they were searching for, they made their way over to them. She was a girl of the same age, but slightly smaller and she had blonde hair and russet eyes; quite attractive really, if you like that sort of person.

Still naive, the boy embraced his "friend" (by the way they were looking at each other, they were probably more) and they walked off; him with his arm round her shoulders and her holding his hand.

The boy in the shadow seethed and clenched his fists tightly. _He's going to get what's coming to him. For what he did to Ichigo... _

It was Kish! And he was fuming...

xxxxxxxxxx

Sorry this chapter was so short! I wasn't sure what Kish should do, make this story go up a rating(heheh-involving Masaya being greviously injured or more! :-D) ... It seemed like a good point to end it, so here you go! Please review and let me know what you think! ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys! Sorry this took so long, but I was really busy. Enjoy ;-) Note- Hai is Japanese for "yes"

A Box Of Chocolates

Chapter 4

"_Revenge is a dish best served cold. Love, on the other hand, is best served warm."_

xxxxxxxxx

Masaya was still unaware of the cold glare from Kish on his back. Walking oblivious with his new girlfriend, he was playing a dangerous game. His every move made Kisshu angrier and angrier; to the alien it seemed that he was gloating about dumping Ichigo and getting together with someone else. It was like a child getting bored of their favourite toy, throwing it away and then buying another one.

Clasping Hikara's (the name of the blonde girl) shoulder tightly, Masaya strolled toward the fountain.

"Do you want to get some ice-creams? I'll pay." he asked her.

"Yeah, sure." The blonde nodded. The tree-hugger unravelled his arm from her shoulders and walked towards the ice-cream van.

xxxxxxxxx

Back at Ichigo's house, she wasn't sure what she should do. She needed to go to work (otherwise Ryou would shout at her and possibly fire her) but Ichigo really didn't want to walk through the park again. Not after yesterday's events.

Heaving a sigh, the cat girl decided that she should probably go to work; she didn't want to lose her job. Pulling her uniform from the wardrobe, she began to get changed with a heavy heart.

_It won't be so bad... They're will be loads of people around on a day like this._

Ichigo tried half-heartedly to convince herself, glancing out the window at the sunny weather outside.

_It'll be fine..._

Still reluctant, she finished changing and began her journey to Café Mew Mew.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Well, look who it is!" a menacing voice rang in Masaya's ear on his journey back to the fountain, where Hikara was waiting.

Masaya glanced about nervously, but saw no one. But still, the voice continued.

"Think you could get away with it?"

"I..I must be hearing things" he muttered to himself.

"You're not."

The tree-hugger stumbled backwards in fear. What was going on?

Suddenly, something very hard crashed into him from behind, knocking him clean off his feet. He felt pressure in the middle of his back and a cold steel tip pressed to the pulsing artery in his neck.

"Don't move a muscle, or I'll kill you."

Masaya tried to twist his head to catch a glimpse of his aggressor, but his head was pushed roughly into the dirt, earning him a mouthful of dust for his trouble.

"I mean it!" they growled ominously.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

This was so fun! Kish thought, shoving Masaya's face into the dirt. Something about it appealed to his evil and somewhat sadistic side. He was going to make Masaya pay for making Ichigo cry.

Adjusting the grip on his Dragon sword, the scheming alien shuffled forward so that his full weight was on the tree-hugger's shoulders, further incapacitating him.

A shrill voice cut through the tense silence, shocking Kisshu momentarily. Then he regained his wits, just as abruptly as he had lost them.

_What if someone finds me? They'll call the police, for sure._

"Masaya?" A girl's voice. Of course. His girlfriend. How could Kish have been so foolish as to forget her? In his haste, he had overlooked the fact that Masaya was not alone. He thought he'd chosen the ideal location, this secluded pathway, hidden from view from the rest of the park.

_Stupid..._

The voice was getting nearer. He would be in BIG trouble if she saw him.

"We'll continue this later!" With one swift movement, Kish drew his sword across the palm of Masaya's hand. A thin red line appeared.

Masaya screamed like a little girl; a high-pitched, startled screech (the aliens sensitive ears protested in agony). This only earned him an echoing chuckle from a disembodied voice as Kisshu teleported away.

xxxxxxxxxx

Wrapping his injured hand in cloth (A/N- Seemingly pulled from nowhere) the tree hugger was in a state of shock.

_Who was that?_

Masaya thought for a second, his miniscule brain struggling to piece everything together. Then he finally worked it out.

_Kish!!! He is the only one with swords! But...why? How did he find out that I dumped Ichigo? And since when were they friends? They're enemies... aren't they? What does it matter to __**him?**_

Confusing thoughts rebounded around his small mind. He was so "away with the fairies" that he failed to notice Hikara come up behind him and leapt about 10 feet in the air when she tapped him on the shoulder.

_Gosh, he is such a freak! Why am I even going out with him?_ Hikara asked herself. And then she remembered _Oh yeah! Because he's "popular."_ Dating him gave her a raised status. _I dunno __**why **__he is popular, though..._

"Is something wrong?" she asked, putting on a sickly sweet voice that she _knew_ boys loved. _Not that I care!_

"No-no. There's no ice-creams; let's go to the café!" Masaya said in a shaky voice.

_Weirdo! _was Hikara's answering thought as she followed him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ichigo sped up her pace as she reached the park. Although it was full of people enjoying this fine day, she was still scared. The scene from yesterday was fresh in her head; a recurring nightmare.

Reaching the café sooner than expected because she was walking so fast, Ichigo strode through the doors without saying a word to anyone; glad to be in a "safe" place.

Ignoring Ryou's "Hey Ichigo! Wait...", the cat girl strolled to the kitchen to start waitressing; a totally different person from the nervous girl hurrying through the park.

Shaking off Ichigo's strange lack of response, her boss followed her into the kitchen. He decided not to say anything about yesterday; she had acted so frightened when he called her name.

_But what happened after I lost sight of her...? _The blonde could only wonder.

"Ichigo, customers at table 5"

"Hai!" she answered with a cheerful smile. It was good to be in a familiar place, with familiar people. Ryou ordering her around as usual, Mint's cups of tea (how much tea can that girl drink?!), Puddings usual tricks...

This was _good._

Here happy trance was broken, however, when she caught sight of who was sitting at table five...

xxxxxxxxx

Heh-heh...things are getting intresting! Sorry I didn't make Masaya's new girlfriend one of Ichigo's friend (Moe or Miwa) but too many stories have that in them. Anyways...please review! I like it when I get reviews; I go really hyper (weird, I know...) *hint, hint* I'm going to try and update every tuesday, so untill then... Bye! (unless I update before ;-) )


	5. Chapter 5

I really enjoyed writing this; hopefully you'll enjoy reading it just as much (and reviewing :-p)

A Box Of Chocolates

Chapter 5

"_If rain drops were kisses, I could send you showers. If hugs were seas I'd send you oceans. And if love was a person I'd send you me!!"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Clenching her hands in fists of rage, Ichigo marched over to table five. Snatching two glasses form Lettuce; she stood behind the unsuspecting "customers".

"You're not welcome here!" Ichigo hissed and poured the ice cold drinks over their heads.

Soaked, Masaya and Hikara turned round slowly to see the cause of the sudden shower.

Their eyes widened as they drank in the form of a very angry Ichigo. They glanced questioningly at the manager; how can an employee treat customers like this? Ryou just chuckled, as did most of the café. Even Keiichiro (who was normally so polite) looked a little amused.

"Are you deaf? I said you're not welcome. Leave!" Her voice was dangerously low; rage threatening to spill out at any moment.

Without a second glance, the disgraced couple fled the café.

"Well, _somebody's _jealous!" Hikara's sneering comment left Ichigo reeling; she wanted to chase after them. But a stern voice in her head held her back.

Shaking her irritated thoughts away, Ichigo returned to waiting tables.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Four hours later, Ichigo finally left the café. Ryou was such a slave driver! But at least the pay was decent, and she got to see her friends (even if they didn't work as hard as she did!) and that was a good thing. Then a sudden realisation hit Ichigo.

_Masaya isn't worth my thoughts anymore. If he wants to be with that dumb blonde _(AN: don't take offense, I'm blonde *ish* myself. It's just there to illustrate Ichigo's hatred) _then FINE!!! I don't need him now, I've got...._

HONK!!! HOOOOONK!!

A lorry was speeding towards her; she'd walked into the road without noticing. With unnatural ability, the cat girl jumped out of the way and into a tree. _Made it!_

Adrenaline still surging through her body, Ichigo leaped down from the tree and continued her journey home.

xxxxxxxxx

"I'm HOME!!!" No answer. "Mum? Dad?" Then Ichigo found the note on the mantelpiece.

"_Our darling Ichigo," _it read, "_Your father and I are out at a work party. Sorry we didn't tell you sooner, but we'll be back quite late. There's leftover lasagne in the fridge."_

_Great! _thought Ichigo, as she made her way up the stairs _I'm all alone..._

But not for long, as Ichigo soon found out when she swung her door open...

Kisshu was lying spread-eagled on her bed, arms behind his head, staring at the ceiling.

Without a word, Ichigo sank down beside him and hugged the alien, snuggling into Kish's warmth.

She soon fell asleep.

xxxxxxxxx

The emerald haired alien was shocked. Since when had Ichigo shown him affection?

_Ahh... she's grateful for what I did yesterday. _

Glancing down at the sleeping cat-girl, a smile played on Kisshu's lips.

_She must've worked really hard today. She's exhausted._

A purr escaped Ichigo's throat, making Kish smile all the wider.

_My kitten... Mine..._

xxxxxxxxx

Half an hour later, Ichigo woke up. She was like a cat; she power napped. Yawning widely and stretching, she looked groggily at Kish. Man, was he comfy to sleep on!

"I'm hungry!" Ichigo stated, as she stood up. Kish followed her. "Want something to eat?" she asked, looking up into his honey-gold eyes. He'd grown, and she hadn't noticed. Last year, they'd been about the same height. Now he was at least half a head taller than her, probably more.

"Err...Okay." Her new-found softness towards him was confusing.

Later on, Ichigo set two plates of steaming hot (if reheated) lasagne on the table. They both sat down, Kisshu eyeing his food curiously. They didn't have lasagne on his planet.

Tucking in, Ichigo watched the alien struggling to figure out how to hold a knife and fork. She walked over to his side of the table and placed her hand over his.

"Here, you hold it like this..." she explained, correcting his grip. "And you cut like this..." leaning in close, unaware of Kisshu's startled reaction, she gently grasped his other hand and demonstrated.

But she'd lent over too far. With a squeak she tripped over her own feet and landed in his lap. Flushing with embarrassment, Ichigo giggled nervously.

"Oh I see. Like this?" Kish breathed softly, leaning over her, picking up the knife and fork.

With his arms either side of her, Ichigo felt trapped. But strangely, pleasantly so. She stared up at his handsome features creased into a frown as he concentrated. Ichigo leant back, adjusting herself as you would sitting in a chair.

"You've got it." she smiled, resting the back of her head on his toned chest.

This was too much for Kisshu. With an enormous effort, he pushed her gently of his lap.

"You're dinner will get cold..." A pathetic excuse. But Ichigo didn't reply, embarrassed by their sudden closeness. She knew how much Kisshu cared for her. Or at least he had last year.

Last year, he'd kissed her at almost every chance he got. But his abrupt shyness towards her nearness made her wonder.

_Perhaps he doesn't care that much anymore..._

But he'd saved her, right? He wouldn't have done if he didn't care.

Ichigo was very confused.

_Maybe he's just grown up... Come to think of it, he was acting really mature this morning as well..._

He was nearly a year older than her, after all.

_Boys mature slower than girls... _A random flashback of a Biology lesson popped into her head.

Not wanting to look in to it too much, the pondering girl returned to the neglected plate of lasagne and resumed eating.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Kisshu was just as confused. Did Ichigo like him now? He didn't know what to think. To be honest, he'd never had much contact with girls apart from Ichigo.

_Was that a mistake? Or did she do it on purpose?_

She'd certainly remained there for longer than was necessary.

His thoughts jumbled, Kish started to eat. A tense silence hung in the air and the atmosphere was electric. But both of them were oblivious to it.

After they'd finished, Ichigo collected the plates and went to the kitchen to wash the dishes.

"I'll do it." Kish offered.

"No... I think it's better if I do it." Ichigo began to scrub at a plate.

But Kisshu wasn't having any of it. Reaching round her once again, he seized the cloth playfully but firmly from her hands.

"I said I'd do it!" There was a hint of a smile in his voice.

"Hey!" Ichigo exclaimed. Scooping up some bubbles from the sink, she turned round. She was about to blow them in his face, but paused. They were barely an inch away from each other.

This time Kisshu didn't try to resist. Not even close. Instead he inclined his head and his lips touched hers in a soft kiss.

Ichigo didn't pull away, like she used to. She tangled soapy fingers through his jade hair and pulled him closer. She leant against the sink, abandoning the dishes. They were unimportant now.

Kish encircled his arms round Ichigo's waist pulling her closer still. Their kisses became more passionate, until, suddenly the alien disappeared. He'd teleported.

"Kish? Kish!" Ichigo cried, turning round.

"Right here, Kitty!" the alien called. He was sitting on the counter and raised a hand in a lazy wave. Reaching out for Ichigo he embraced her from behind and pulled her toward him.

Sighing contentedly, Ichigo relaxed into his arms. He kissed the top of her head, caressing her silky hair.

Ichigo sighed again and closed her eyes, tilting her head backwards so that it lay gently on Kisshu's shoulder. His thumbs ran smoothing circles on her shoulders.

This was heaven.

xxxxxxxxxx

On the other side of Tokyo, Masaya was home alone. This was not good. He picked up his mobile and made a phone call. Time to get his revenge on Ichigo and Kish.

They'd regret what they did to him.

xxxxxx

Pleeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaassssse Review!!!! Thank you ;-)


	6. Chapter 6

As promised, chapter 6. *wow, each chapter gets longer every time...* Sorry about the mistake in the previous chapter (hopefully you didn't nottice) but I don't know how to edit it...

A Box Of Chocolates

Chapter 6

"_Happiness is like a kiss - it feels best when you give it to someone else."_

xxxxxxxxxxx

Ichigo didn't know how long she'd been like this; her head on Kisshu's shoulder, his arms encircling her. It felt like hours, although it had only been about ten minutes. But Ichigo didn't care.

She slowly opened her eyes, not wanting to break this perfect dream. But it was true. It really was Kish behind her, hugging her.

_It's okay... I don't need Masaya; I've got Kish._

She beamed up at the green haired alien, her eyes soft; half-closed. He smiled down lovingly at her.

Removing his arms reluctantly from around Ichigo, he pushed her away gently by her shoulders. She turned around with a startled, if a little hurt, look in her chocolate coloured eyes. She scrutinized his face, searching for a reason.

_This is strange...normally it's Ichigo pushing ME away, not the other way around._

He still hadn't got used to the cat-girls changed behaviour towards him. It was almost...unnatural.

"Ichigo...I..." Kish began, but the cat-girl interrupted him:

"Don't go." She murmured.

Had he heard her correctly? Surely she hadn't just told him _not _to go? She wouldn't say something like that to him, Kish, the alien that always stole kisses. Right? Kisshu wasn't so sure anymore.

"Don't go." Ichigo repeated, stepping closer to him once again. There was a pleading look in her eyes, "I need you."

"Huh?" Kisshu was struck speechless. She...needed him? His wildest dreams were coming true.

"I need you. I don't feel...safe, alone." Ichigo glanced to the side nervously, as if expecting something to leap from the shadows of the gloomy kitchen (they'd forgotten to turn the lights on). "Besides, you're REALLY comfortable to sleep on!" Her voice was jokey, but her eyes serious.

Perhaps she really did need him.

"Ok." the alien agreed. Placing a hand on her arm, he teleported them into her room, right next to the bed. He collapsed onto it, suddenly tired. Ichigo soon followed and snuggled up to him, grasping his shirt for comfort.

Kish was soon asleep, his breathing shallow. But somehow Ichigo couldn't sleep. She lay there, listening to the alien's heart.

_Normal heartbeats- just like mine._

Somehow that fact made her feel closer to Kish.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, somewhere in Tokyo, an expectant voice answered a phone call. Their tone commanded authority and respect.

"Revenge? Hmm... I don't know about that. What'll I gain?" They asked selfishly. After a pause, (the person at the other end was obviously explaining what) they answered, "Good point. Yes... tell me more of your brilliant plan... Kisshu." They sneered in disgust at the name. "And Ichigo? My, oh my, aren't you asking a big favour, Masaya?"

The person at the other end of telephone line was Masaya. And he knew someone that would help accomplish his revenge on Kish and Ichigo.

xxxxxxxxx

Kisshu's breathing quickened; each intake of breath was ragged. His eyelids flickered; he was still asleep, and dreaming. In his slumber, the alien's lips stirred and he began to mutter:

"No, Ichigo!" The cat girl -still awake- was surprised to hear her name. "No, Ichigo! Don't go!! Don't leave me!" His cries became anguished and the volume of his voice increased. Stretching an arm out, he grasped for some unseen thing.

Kisshu's arm dropped to his side once again and his voice grew quieter. "No...no..."

To Ichigo's horror, tears leaked out from the corner of his eyes.

_It must be one bad dream..._

The tears flowed quicker and the suffering alien began to sob. "Why? Why..."

This could not go on. Ichigo felt Kish's pain and it troubled her. Shaking his arm, she attempted to rouse him. She shook a little more forcefully, and eventually he awoke.

"Ichigo?" he asked, still sobbing. Was this his nightmare tormenting him? "Ichigo?" He reached out and touched her check. She was real. Or was this just a cruel trick?

"Kisshu, it's okay. It's me! Ichigo, your favourite kitty, remember?" She was desperate to comfort him; she felt like his nightmare was her fault. Her name was mentioned after all. She pulled him up into a hug and made soothing sounds, like a mother would do for their scared child.

This brought Kish back to reality with a crash. The daily nightmare that had caused him so much suffering every day since he'd left Earth was over.

Until tomorrow night, when it would haunt him again.

His sobs racked his body and he cried into her shoulder. Ichigo was really here! She hadn't left him at all. But the fear of his dream coming true gripped him in an iron vice; a dread that wouldn't disappear.

_Kisshu's Nightmare_

_Sunshine filtered through the leaves of the tree Kish was standing under. Facing him was Ichigo. She looked sad. Sorry._

_Turning round she walked away... to where Masaya was standing._

"_No, Ichigo! Don't go!! Don't leave me!" He cried in anguish. He always tried to reach for her, hold her back, but it was all in vain._

_She always left him._

_Then Kish's vision went black..._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Kish stood there in a large room. The place where the battle with Deep Blue had taken place. The evil alien himself stood facing away from him, toward a girl in a pink dress. She had fluffy ears and a ribbon tied in her tail._

_Ichigo._

_She just stood as if bound by an invisible force, fear in her eyes. Deep Blue raised his arm with a savage long sword in his hand. He was about to strike the defenceless girl._

_Kisshu struggled to reach her, wanting to stop Ichigo's grim fate. But unseen bounds tied him firmly in place. He cried out in horror, as Deep Blue slashed downwards._

"_No! No..."_

"_Why? Why..." Tears streamed down his face, running into his mouth. _

_That was when he always woke up._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I need to clear my head..." Kisshu said weakly, removing himself from Ichigo's grasp. "Sorry...I've made your shoulder all wet..."

"That doesn't matter!" Ichigo said quickly. She was extremely worried about him. How long had he been getting that nightmare?

Seizing the aliens hand in a firm grip, she tugged him downstairs and out the front door.

"Where are we going?" a befuddled Kish asked, the nightmare forgotten- for the moment.

"To the park. You said you wanted to clear your head!" Ichigo explained, walking faster.

_The park? Of all places to clear your head, a park?!Ichigo is such an airhead sometimes! But it's cute. At least she was trying to help._

Neither of them spoke. The only sound was the sound of their footsteps on the concrete, echoing of the walls. For just two people, the rebounding sounds were quite loud.

Kish stopped and Ichigo had no choice but to stop as well. Clutching her hand tightly to his side, the alien listened, his sensitive ears picking up the slightest of sounds.

The echoes didn't cease. They were not alone. Six, maybe seven people, by the sounds of it. Heavy, men's footsteps.

And they were close.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

In the dark, the six men fanned out into a line, slowing their pace. They were going to have fun playing with these kids. The girl, so sweet and innocent, standing close to the teenage boy. He wouldn't be a problem; Kish was fairly slender, but hidden beneath the clothes, toned muscles rippled. But the scheming men were oblivious to this fact.

They surrounded the two teenagers in an instance, trapping them in a tight circle. The men were too drunk to notice Kish's pointed ears and strange clothing.

"Hey kiddies! Wanna have ss..some fun?" the leader of the group slurred, giving them a wolfish grin.

"Go away!" Ichigo tried to sound fierce, but her wavering voice gave her away.

"Awww...come now girlie..." He stepped closer to Ichigo, and the rest of his gang followed suit, tightening the circle.

"You touch her..." Kisshu growled fiercely.

"And what? You'll bite my kneecaps?!" He roared with laughter; a vulgar noise. Although Kish was shorter (and slighter) he was only about half a head smaller. And probably more powerful (the gift of spending his whole life training).

Taking no heed to the aliens warning, the leader stepped closer still and tugged at the strap of Ichigo's dress. "Come and play wit-"

His sentence was interrupted as Kish let loose with an explosive roundhouse kick into the man's check, followed swiftly with a knee in the stomach. At the same moment, he brought his elbow back into the jaw of the man advancing on him from behind.

Ichigo could only stand and watch. What could she do?

_This is why I wanted to take self defence classes..._

Even though she knew Kisshu was perfectly capable of defending both of them, she couldn't help but feel worried. There were quite_ a lot_ of them after all...

Taking a third man out with a well aimed punch and kick combination, Kisshu paused. They were retreating, scared of him now.

_Piece of cake!_

And indeed it was. Kish hadn't even broken the slightest _hint _of a sweat. Ichigo stared at him with new found respect; how did he do that?!

Feeling her admiring gaze, the alien turned to grin at the cat-girl. He winked and strolled easily with fluid movements, not unlike a tigers, headed for Ichigo. Putting his arms round her, he gave her a happy, but gentle squeeze.

"Now, let's continue our walk, shall we?" All memory of why they were out in the middle of the night was forgotten by him.

"Yes. Let's!" His grin was infectious, and Ichigo felt a smile creep to her face, the all too-familiar rosy glow lit up her checks.

Watching the happy couple, seven pairs of glinting eyes, each the same colour, apart from one, glared at their retreating backs. They silently pulled out various weapons; some daggers, some swords and other dangerous-looking objects.

_They won't defeat **us** so easily..._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

O.o What'd you think? Review! *please...*


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7, peoples! Enjoy ;-)

A Box Of Chocolates

Chapter 7

"_There would be no passion in this world if we never had to __fight__for what we love.__"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Holding the blade tightly, they drew it in one deft movement across their palm. A silent hiss escaped their lips, even though they were a trained warrior, nothing could ever quite prepare you for the sharp pain.

The blood oozed out of the new cut to form a red river and a single crimson droplet hung on the end of the knife.

A Blood Oath.

An Oath that they would complete their mission, even if they died in the process.

Shoving the pain to the back of their mind, they made a complicated gesture with their uninjured hand. The other six nodded and as one, as if a single mind was commanding them, they moved off, tracking their "prey".

Their apparent leader passed under a lamppost, momentarily flooding them in light.

Ruby hair pulled back into a tight ponytail. Silver eyes with cat-like pupils. Tall, they moved with lithe, unearthly grace. Pointed ears were visible from under their hair. Beautiful features creased into a frown of concentration.

Pointed ears. Aliens.

And their prey was Ichigo and Kish.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

_Is this love?_

One of Ichigo's many wonders as she followed Kisshu into the park.

_Surely not..._

But she felt so safe around him; he made her happy. Is this what love felt like? She couldn't tell.

The park was silent; not even the night creatures stirred. Of course. Ichigo glanced down at her watch- it was almost half-past two in the morning.

After their earlier encounter with the drunken strangers, Ichigo was starting to think that this walk in the dark was not a good idea after all.

_We're just lucky that they were drunk. If they were sober... I'd hate to think about what would happen then._

But little did she know that a far more dangerous enemy were closing in on them. They were their quarry.

xxxxxxxxxx

Watching, hidden by the dark veil of night, the "dangerous enemy" waited to strike. Soon; but not yet. They were masters of concealment and even Kisshu's acute hearing couldn't pick up any trace of their presence. Normally it would, catching the sound of even the faintest heartbeat, but not now. They'd made sure of that.

All it had taken was a simple charm; uttered in the words of their mother tongue. It was too easy. They'd also cast various other "spells" (if you could call it that) to restrict Kish's abilities; his were superior to all but one on their planet. Now he wouldn't be able to teleport and his strength, speed and even his skill in flying was limited.

It was almost _too _easy. There had to be a catch.

One of them stirred; a young man of no more than 2 years of training (A/N- the aliens sometimes count the age of a man by the years they've trained; normally they start aged 19. Kish is different, as to why, I'll explain later.). It'd be shame if he was to die in the brutal fight that would surely ensue; even with his powers cut, Kish would still be a very even match.

They young man jerked his hand up in a sudden movement. The signal to attack.

Tightening their grip on their weapons the aliens prepared to ambush the teenagers standing in the clearing ahead.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Kish, can I ask you a question?" Ichigo asked hesitantly as they came to an open patch of ground.

"Sure! Fire away!" The alien was back to his normal, cheery self.

"Why did you come back?" She looked away, embarrassed. Why should she ask something like that?

Because she was a curious kitty.

"I wanted to come and annoy you!" He said, leaping away from Ichigo's attempted kick at his shins, a smirk on his face. He was used to dodging Ichigo's attacks. He could read her very well.

"Seriously though; why?" Last year, the cat girl never even thought that Kish (the alien that always annoyed her) could be _serious._

But that was last year.

"Well..." the green haired alien began, taking a deep breath as if he was going to tell a long story that could go on for hours.

"I don't really know how to explain it, but I guess I came back to Earth because..." He paused, catching Ichigo's wide eyed stare at him. "What?"

She wasn't looking at him, but something _behind _him.

The alien span around and came face to face with a sharp sword, not dissimilar to his own.

Kisshu gulped. This was very _bad..._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Akuma?" Kish was taken aback and took a step away from the very dangerous blade. The alien he had named as Akuma (A/N this means demon in Japanese ^^- something that suits her personality quite well) grasped another sword in her other hand, and Kish's retreat had not gone unnoticed.

"Revenge is sweet" was the woman's only answer, closing the gap between them once again.

Akuma was stunningly beautiful; hair the colour red that was rare, even on Kisshu's planet. It was tied back with a leather band- the mark of an extremely high ranking warrior. Legs that seemed to go on forever; she was as tall as the green-haired alien. Perfect, symmetrical features. Silver eyes- pure lineage.

Her gaze swept down Kisshu's body in one quick glance. It was like a butcher studying a choice piece of meat; a ravenous, calculating look.

Kish gulped again. This was _definitely _not good. From experience, he knew that Akuma would do one of two things- either kiss him or-

Kisshu only just managed to dodge the dagger thrust where his chest had been just milliseconds before. It was so close that a large rip appeared in his shirt and a faint scratch was visible on his toned muscles.

"That-was-my- FAVOURITE-SHIRT!" the alien exclaimed in rage. Nobody ruined his clothes. Not even this she-devil...

His Dragon swords appeared in his hands with a flash of blue light. But they both had the same weapons; that put him at a disadvantage, considering how slow his reflexes appeared to be at the moment.

_There's something not right about this... How comes I didn't hear them coming?_

He had no more time to mull it over as he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder. That she-devil had attacked him again, and this time she hadn't missed.

Ignoring the new sting in his shoulder, he brought his blades up in defence. The might of Akuma's strike forced him to slide back, almost slipping over.

_Why is this so difficult? Last time we fought, she was beaten in two seconds flat!_

"Why are you here?!" Kish cried, barely dodging another jab at his stomach.

"Like I said; revenge. Don't you ever listen? You haven't changed much! Even though, physically...well..." She paused, hungrily eying him again.

In that respect they were akin; they were both breathtakingly attractive, even by the standards of their people. They'd grown up together. Two families, side by side. Then it all went wrong.

So wrong in fact, that Akuma was willing to kill him, even now, years after "the incident".

Kish parried another lunge, this time aimed at his throat. Each strike was getting closer and closer to wounding him. Killing him

For the first time in his life, Kisshu was scared.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

7 pairs of golden eyes watched the battle, willing to step in if necessary. Two of the aliens held Ichigo tightly; a hostage, if it came to that.

To the cat-girl, the battle was going on in a blur of clashing steel. She could barely keep track of what was going on. Who was winning Even though Kish had been slowed somewhat by the enemies' spells, he was just as fast as the ruby-haired, evil-looking alien.

Ichigo struggled against the arms that held her in a vice-like grip, but it was no use. She was trapped. She couldn't help Kisshu.

"Kish!" She cried desperately, salty tears beginning to collect in the corners of her eyes.

That was a bad move.

The green-haired alien turned to look at her, and during his lapse in concentration, Akuma's sword met its mark.

Kisshu gasped and his eyes widened. He fell from where he was hovering, a few metres above the ground, and crashed with thud. Blood soaked the already torn shirt, pouring from a huge gash in his back.

He tried to get up, but his muscles gave way on him. He dropped back to the ground.

Kish didn't move again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

O.o What's gonna happen? ( I should know, I'm the author!) I was thinking the other day (whilst falling asleep) "what songs could describe each chapter?" If you think you know, please tell me! Until next time, goodbye peeps!


	8. Chapter 8

here's an update~ *wow three days in a row!* Enjoy! ;p

A Box Of Chocolates

Chapter 8

"_Death leaves a heartache no one can heal, love leaves a memory no one can steal."_

xxxxxxxxxxx

Tears made blotchy tracks down Ichigo's checks; she was struggling to take in what had just happened. Kish...dead? She foughtthe guilt that weighed on her shoulders; a force threatening to make her collapse to the floor in a heap.

And she knew that if she did, she wouldn't get up.

_It's all my fault! If I hadn't suggested this stupid walk, he would still be alive, warm in my arms..._

_It should've been enough when those thugs attacked us. We should've gone home then._

But Ichigo knew, a niggling fear in the back of her mind, that thinking that wouldn't change a thing. Kisshu was dead. For good.

It had been bad enough last time when he'd been slain in the battle against Deep Blue, fighting to protect Ichigo. Guilt weighed on her then, but this was not the same.

_Back then, I loved Masaya; Kish was just a strained friend. An enemy._

_He wasn't now..._

Ichigo shut her eyes; trying to block out the scene. Kish turning to her, a smile softening his caramel eyes. And then how they'd widened as he felt the sword thrust in his back by...that _thing._

But it wouldn't go away.

The cat girl dropped to her knees, the tears flowing freely from under her closed lids; the alien guards had released her.

They were just as shocked and began to wonder whether Akuma should be their leader at all... what she'd done was unacceptable; she'd broken the Warrior Code. She'd quite literally stabbed Kisshu in the back. On their planet, Kisshu was a legend. His death wasn't right; such a mighty warrior, felled with a cowardly attack from behind.

Akuma had to be punished.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Somewhere in the far edge of Kisshu's mind, he floated. The alien tried to open his eyes, but his vision didn't change. It was the same field of pure, blank white.

_What's happening?_

He felt strange; light and free. Where had he felt this before? Then he remembered. The battle with Deep Blue. The sensation of slipping away, slowly being engulfed by light.

He was dead.

_No not again! I've got so much to do... So much to accomplish. Ichigo..._

His nightmare was coming true. Except it was him leaving Ichigo and not the other way around.

_No..._

Plink! Plink!

Kisshu picked up the sound of a tear falling to the ground.

_Ichigo's tears..._

Wait! He could hear? That hadn't happened last time.

His sight faded suddenly and went black, before being flooded with brightness again. It flashed quickly from light to dark.

This also hadn't happened last time he'd died.

_Last time I died...That makes it sound meaningless. Like something you'd do everyday..._

But he knew it wasn't.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Feeling the absence of her enemies firm hands, Ichigo got up and ran over to where Kisshu lay in a mangled heap on the floor.

This pained her to see the green-haired alien like this; so weak, so... _unannoying. _She'd give anything for him to annoy her_. _She just wanted him to be alive. Trying to steal kisses, making fun of her, popping up out of nowhere...just general Kish, really.

_He'll never annoy me again..._

Ichigo sunk down beside Kisshu and dipped her head. One of her tears rolled of her check and landed on the ground with a soft "plink!" The next followed quickly and landed in the deep gash in Kish's back.

Ichigo continued to sob and combed her fingers through his tangled hair. It was strange how he was so...unresponsive. It was unlike him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The scene unfolding before her made the female warrior sick. Akuma rolled her eyes as she watched Ichigo untangling the knots in Kisshu's hair.

_How sweet! Not! "Oh no! My little boyfriend's dead!" _She mimicked Ichigo's voice in her head. _Well, tough luck, honey. _Her voice answered silently._ He's dead!_

A surge of deranged glee went through Akuma's body and she almost laughed manically. It really had been too easy! Such a skilful stroke. That was all it had taken. Some "great legend"!

Masaya had put her in a convenient position. He'd asked for revenge on Kish and Ichigo, and now he'd gotten it! She sneered as she remembered the end of his phone call;

"_Just don't hurt them too much, okay?" Masaya had asked worriedly._

"_Okay," she'd agreed, crossing her fingers, "I won't!"_

She'd just tell him it had been an accident...

Akuma glanced at the body of Kisshu on the floor.

_He was meant to be MINE! _She snarled like a wild animal. _Such a waste... If I can't have him, no one can!_

The female warrior marched over to the still-weeping Ichigo and kicked her viciously.

_Now time to kill you! _Was the evil thought running through her mind...

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Plink! A tear dropped again, but this time it sounded closer, as if it was in him.

A strange calm swept over Kisshu's mind and he felt something where his head should be.

_Ichigo! _His mind cried out gleefully. But she could not hear him.

His sight went a strange blue and there was an odd sensation of his body been pulled towards something.

_Ahh...Mew Aqua! Any minute now and I'll wake up, good as new._

But he didn't. A wave of dread crashed down on him.

_I used it up last time..._

But where had the Mew Aqua come from? Surely not...

_Ichigo?_

xxxxxxxxxx

The rough kick to her ribs surprised the cat-girl. How could someone exert so much force?

Another kick slammed into her side, knocking her flat. She crawled hurriedly backwards on her elbows, trying to escape the threat. A startled cry gurgled up from her throat, held back by tears and sadness.

"Stand up! Fight me!" Akuma ordered, sending a kick Ichigo's way.

"Huh..nuhh..nh..." Incomprehensible words Ichigo muttered with hatred as she got shakily to her feet.

"What?!!" the warrior yelled, screaming in the younger girls face.

"You...hhgnnn..ghhgg..." her words tripped over each other in a jumble.

Just before Akuma could yell again, Ichigo repeated herself:

"You...BITCH!" she screamed. "You killed Kisshu! MY Kisshu!!!" The words had no problem getting out this time.

SLAP!

Ichigo's check smarted as she was sent tumbling into the dirt once again by Akuma's hand.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"...shu! MY Kisshu!"the sweet sound of Ichigo's voice tumbled through his brain.

_She called me "her Kisshu"..._

Kish sighed with content and shut his eyes.

Hang on! He could shut his eyes?! Surely that meant...

The green-haired alien's eyelids flew open in shock, revealing sun-gold irises. He took in the view before him, which wasn't much.

_Why am I face down on the earth...?_

His sharp hearing picked up the sound of Ichigo's voice (_my beloved Ichigo...) _as well as that of the female she-devil.

Suddenly a pale blue light surrounded the alien and...

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Heh heh! Cliffhanger again! Sorry guys... I'll update soon though ~ If you've got any queations, don't be afraid to ask them ^.-


	9. Chapter 9

Long awaited chapter 9; enjoy :)

A Box Of Chocolates

Chapter 9

"Never shall I forget the times I spent with you; continue to be my friend, as you will always find me yours."

xxxxxxxxxxx

And a sharp pain tore through Kisshu's back, like when he'd been stabbed. He tried to cry out in pain, but no sound was able to escape his lips.

He attempted to move his head as well, but again, he couldn't. The muscles in his neck seized up, forcing him to keep staring at the ground. Kish could still see and hear, but movement was impossible. He was stuck like this and he didn't know for how long.

A few metres away, a fierce battle raged on. It was more like a game of cat and mouse; Akuma chasing and Ichigo desperately trying to dodge her frenzied stabs.

Gradually the pain decreased into a dull ache and then disappeared completely, leaving a numb, tingling feeling.

_What's going on?_

The alien could only guess.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The jabs at Ichigo's body were becoming quicker and more frequent. The cat-girls breath was ragged as she struggled to continue dodging. Each intake of breath tore at her lungs with sharp claws.

_How long can I keep this up?_

Ichigo didn't have to wait long to get an answer. Her body failed and she crumpled to the floor, her knees giving way. A glimmering spray of brilliantly red blood burst from the gash in the cat girl's arm. Akuma had gotten her target once again. But luckily, this time not fatally.

Yet.

Akuma straddled Ichigo and raised her daggers to deliver the final blow.

Ichigo shut her eyes tight. She just wanted it to be over. Her life was a mess; tiny shards of glass, shattered, like someone had stomped on it. There was no point going on anymore.

But that final, deciding strike never came. There was a clash of steel on steel and a rush of movement past her check.

She opened her eyes and the scene before her caused her to blink in surprise.

_What?_

xxxxxxxxxx

Akuma was wondering the same thing. How dare someone oppose her, and from under her command!

The young warrior from before stood there, his face flushed. He'd just defied a superior.

_Perhaps blocking her attack wasn't such a good idea..._

"But you couldn't just let an innocent girl die..." A voice inside his head argued. "Especially not after _she _murdered Kish."

He knew that they'd come to this place to get revenge, but Akuma's cold-blooded attack still shocked him. It had shocked all of them.

_We didn't come here to kill them..._

He must've spoken these words aloud, because the tall warrior before him relaxed her arms, and loosened the grip on her weapons. She snarled:

"Have _you _got a better idea?

The young man didn't have time to reply. Another, older warrior with long black hair came to stand behind him.

"He's right," they said. "What you did was against the Warrior Code. We won't let you kill this defenceless girl as well."

Akuma was visibly taken aback. _They _were defying her? Her, their leader?

Obviously so, as another alien moved to stand in front of Ichigo, blocking her from view. Three against one.

Two of the remaining warriors were still loyal. They flanked her and glared at the opposition. Trying to scare them into submission.

Altogether, they turned to face the last warrior, expectation evident in their faces. Which side would they chose?

xxxxxxxxxxxx

A hot-treacle like feeling flowed through Kisshu's body. It wasn't unpleasant however. It made him feel...happy.

Moving his arm, he reached back to touch where the wound was. His fingers met smooth skin. It was gone. Completely healed.

_But how...? And how comes I can move again?_

The green-haired alien didn't have the time spare to think. He had to stop Akuma from killing Ichigo. Sitting up, he saw two lines of soldiers facing each other down. One of the lines was defending Ichigo.

He still couldn't believe he was alive.

A sixth alien stood apart from the others, enrobed in a dark blue cloak. A gold ying-yang clasp held it together at their throat. They were as tall as Akuma and had broad shoulders.

_If I didn't know better, I'd say that was..._

Reaching up, they removed the hood slowly, revealing their face.

xxxxxxxxxx

Ichigo stared up at the lone alien. Ocean-blue hair wreathed his head like angry fire, spiking in different directions. He was tall, lithe and his lips curled back into a familiar, playful grin. Golden eyes bore into hers. They were the exact same shade as Kish's!

_Kish! But, wait, he's dead... Then who's this?_

The cobalt-haired warrior strode other to her with the grace of a lion. He bent over and took custody of her hand, pulling her effortlessly to her feet.

His hold felt familiar as well, and yet, how could it be? Ichigo had never seen him before!

Golden eyes glinting, the warrior whispered in her ear,

"Don't give up, little kitten..."

_Huh? _Thought Ichigo, _where'd that come from? No one else knows my nickname..._

She winced involuntary as a scene pushed its way into her head.

"_Did I scare you, kitten..." Kish's breath tickled her ear._

Dazed, Ichigo blinked rapidly and looked up.

"_Who _are you?"

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Apparently, Kisshu didn't know any better. It _was_ his brother! _Always the ladies man_, he thought as he watched, annoyed, his blue-haired "superior" flirt with Ichigo.

That was the last straw! His older brother had been better than him at everything (well almost), especially when it came to the opposite sex. But no! He would NOT let him have Ichigo! Infuriated, Kish struggled to his feet and everyone's favourite green-haired alien shouted with irritation:

"Oi! Yoichi! Get your filthy mitts off my kitten!"

"Yoichi" straightened up and looked Kish straight in the eyes, his lips tight. Then they both burst into laughter, surprising everyone present.

"Oniisan!!!" He yelled and ran at his brother, embracing with enough force that, if they'd been anyone but a relative of Kish, they'd of been bowled over.

Yoichi tried to look annoyed, but couldn't keep back a smile for long. His brother idolized him.

"Let's turn back to the task at hand shall we?"

xxxxxxxxxxx

Ichigo blinked, once, twice. Kisshu was alive? But how?

And that flame-haired warrior was his brother? She watched the force of their "hug", trying not to wince- well you wouldn't do that to a stranger, would you?

They looked strikingly alike. Besides the hair, clothes and height, they were the same.

_Kish never said he had a brother..._

"You didn't ever give him the chance." The voice of Reason. "Imagine how he must've felt every time you rejected him!"

_Way to make a girl feel guilty!_

"Still..." Ichigo pushed the voice away, and looked at Kish's brother. He was clad in a strange, unearthly blue leather (the cloak had fallen to the floor). She didn't like to admit it but... he was HOT!

_Just like Kish..._ She smiled. The first smile in a long time.

"Let's turn back to the task at hand shall we?" Yoichi said, clear speech flowing like a waterfall. Caressing her ears.

Such a ladies man.

With that thought, Ichigo shifted her gaze over to Akuma. The woman had a sour look on her face, as if she'd eaten a lemon or smelt something unpleasant.

"Yoichi! What are you doing?!" She snarled, losing some of her calm composure.

Yoichi merely smiled back serenely. "Arresting you. You broke the Warrior Code. Even though Kish isn't dead—we'd have to kill you if he was (something I would gladly so)" he muttered in an undertone. "You need to be locked away. There's no room for a cold-blooded snake on this, or any other, planet."

The soldiers behind Akuma seized her arms. She struggled, but to no avail. She was trapped. Betrayed.

Although the female warrior was a higher rank than Yoichi, the blue-haired alien secretly had more authority. Being related to a legend _seriously_ had some upsides.

With a silent flick of a hand, Yoichi signalled that they should leave. He wanted to catch up with the brother he hadn't seen since Kish left for Earth two years ago.

The other aliens teleported away, leaving the three of them alone.

"Gonna introduce me, little brother?" Yoichi asked, playfully wrapping a sneaky arm round Ichigo's neck. She blushed a deep red. He was so...forward!

_Great! Two Kishs... _

"I meant what I said earlier!" Kish swiped Yoichi's arm angrily from her neck, only to replace it with his own.

"No need to fight over me guys!" Ichigo chuckled, the tension and sadness from just five minutes ago, gone.

They both pouted; their same expression only served to make the cat girl laugh harder.

"What?" Kish and Yoichi chorused. Ichigo collapsed to the ground, in hysterics.

When Ichigo finally got her breath back, she explained: "You two are so alike. It's hilarious!"

"Yoichi wouldn't do...THIS!" Kish swooped in and kissed her.

"Yes he would!" The cobalt haired alien followed suit. But his kiss was different. Kish kissed with a certain... tenderness that is difficult to describe. Yoichi was more forceful. It was blatant he had more experience.

_Oo-err! _An unbidden thought popped into Ichigo's head. A thought not worthy of being written down here.

Suddenly she felt very dizzy. The world was spinning and the ground rushed up to meet her. Strong arms picked her up before she fell asleep. The day's events had been too tiring.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"She's really special to you, isn't she?" Yoichi asked, spotting the tender look in Kisshu's eyes as he cradled Ichigo in his arms.

"Yeah..." he sighed and smoothed a loose strand of hair from the cat girl's face.

"So, have you...?"

"NO!" Kisshu was taken aback; he almost dropped the sleeping girl. He knew that his brother was vulgar (and admittedly he normally joined in. Hey, what are brothers for?) but he didn't want to abuse Ichigo while she slumbered.

She really was special.

"It's not like that. Things are a little...complicated." He explained in a hushed tone.

"Ah! Unrequited love, eh?" They'd both been there; Yoichi more than Kish. He was quick to give his heart away.

"I'm not even sure it's that. Lately she's been so... different." Kish pondered. "You're the first person I'd admit it to." He glanced over to the older alien. "I'm- I'm confused." He had a pleading look in his eyes.

"Well," Yoichi began, putting on a mock serious tone. "When did she start acting strange? Were you behaving any differently towards her?"

"Erm...Yesterday. I was trying to comfort her. I guess I wasn't being my normal "annoying" self."

Both of them were silent for a moment, wracking their brains for an answer.

"Girls are so complicated!" Yoichi deduced in a self-important voice. They laughed.

They'd missed an important fact; Ichigo preferred Kish when he was being mature.

They walked to Ichigo's house, completely oblivious.

xxxxxxxxxx

Lol-not so much of a cliffhanger this time!

'kay, first things first: 1) Yoichi, the new character. I've drawn a picture to show what he looks like; it should be on deviant art soon. It's not that good, but it should give you a rough idea . I'll post a link on my profile when I do x)

2) Please review and let me know what you think. I'm starting to dislike my writing style; its becoming monotonus(to me anyway). Is this strange?

3) Thanks to everyone who's read this far. You're fantastic ;-) Until next time, see you!


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry for the long wait peeps, I've been busy and never really got round to starting chapter 10..Enjoy ;)

Chapter 10

_"Some of the greatest things in life are unseen. That's why you close your eyes when you kiss, cry or dream..."_

xxxxxxxxxxx

Dark pupils narrowed into cats-eyes as Kisshu faced down his opponent. He drank in the form of it, gauging every possibility, every hint of a weakness. He was confronting his greatest challenge yet. Straighting up (some might say he was trying to appear bigger) Kish reached out and grasped his enemys neck.

"Brother, what are you doing?" Kish jumped, and dropped the shower head. He'd been concentrating so much on trying to get the water running, he hadn't noticed Yoichi creeping up behind him.

"Ha ha ha" His elder chortled, quite entertained by Kisshu's suprise. "Awww, did I scare you? That's no way for a trained warrior to behave...Nothing should suprise you."

"A RECOVERING trained warrior." The green haired alien said through gritted teeth. Although there was no physical trace of the attack that had almost cost him his life, his mental state was not as good. Every now and then he would give a little start at some unseen thing behind him, expecting to be ambushed by the she-demon Akuma.

"Hey, why'd you leave Ichigo?" Kish asked with a worried frown. His beloved, his Konneko, was exhausted after a very strenuous weekend. He'd entrusted Yoichi with the task of watching over her sleeping form while he washed the sweat and grime off from the battle.

"She started talking about you man. It's like she knows you're not there. Well, when I say..."

"Talking? What did she say?" In the five brief minutes he'd been gone from her side, she was talking about him? Odd. When he'd left Ichigo had been in a deep sleep, taking deep breaths at regular intervals. She'd been like that for 10 hours straight, and was showing no signs of waking up anytime soon. Kish had stayed seated next to her bed, constantly vigilint. No sleep, no rest. No food. The same rigid position, eyes locked onto the cat-girls peaceful features. He didn't want to let her out of his sight.

"AIIIIIIIEEEEE!!!!"

A screech issued from the bedroom. The aliens' ears protesed against the harshness of the noise.

Ichigo had just woken up. And she didn't like being alone.

When they got there a matter of seconds later, the cat-girl was a state. She'd drawn into the very corner of her bed and pulled the covers around herself. Green eyes stared into the middle-distance and salty tears streamed down cheeks pale with fear. Ichigo rocked rhythmically back and forth and repeated the same sentence over and over again.

"No. No. No. No. No. No. No. Kisshu...Don't die..don't leave...I love you." The very last part was murmered. "No. No..." And then she repeated herself, a constant track of the same words.

Kisshu hurried over, tripping up in his haste to get to his konneko-chan. He knelt before her and took her face in his hands. Ichigo continued to stare unseeing into the air, even though the alien was only inches away from her. Gently, he forced her to look at him.

"I'm here, Ichigo. Right here. Konneko, my love...I'm not going anywhere."

"Kis- kisshu?" Her own savoir, Kish, was right in front of her? "Am I dead? Why?!!" She screamed the last word, angry. "Why must my memories haunt me like this? What did I do to deserve this torture?"

Salty tears glistened on the green-haired aliens checks. Ichigos pain cut deeper than any blade.

"Konneko, I'm here. Look at me. Look into my eyes. This is me. " Kisshu's voice was hoarse from tears. He traced smooth circles with his thumbs on the smooth skin of her face. Ichigo wasn't the only only one that needed reasuring that this was their reality.

What happened next suprised Kish. The cat-girl threw her arms around him and enveloped him in a tight hug, burying her face into his shoulder. It became slick with tears. But the alien didn't care. He just held onto Ichigo for dear life. To him, she was his life, all that was worth living, fighting for. He couldn't bare to see her in pain. Every tear that fell sent a shockwave of pain from his head, down to his toes and then (the most painful sensation of them all) into his heart.

"I..I thought I'd lost you." Ichigo finally managed to choke out, the sound muffled because she was talking into his shoulder. But Kish heard clearly enough.

"Honey, you haven't lost me" He hugged her tighter. "You're never going to get rid of me" Both of them smiled weakly at the joke, although Kish meant every word.

Yoichi was begining to feel uncomfortable. He shifted about in his location at the doorway. He never could handle emotional situatuons like this one very well. "I'll leave it to Kish." He decided and left the room. The couple on the bed were too absorbed in each other to notice the blue-haired aliens departure.

Ichigo's sobbing slowed to short gasps of air. This might've been down to the soft caress of Kisshu's fingertips on her check, or just the fact that she'd realised that the alien was actually there, and not some illusion.

"Sshhh." He soothed.

Ichigo just clung tighter. After a pause, she raised her head and said something. Something that Kish, even in his wildest dreams, couldn't imagine her saying in reality. He blinked and asked her to repeat the question. Maybe his senses had still not recovered properly...yes, that must be it.

"Please don't leave me,"

So he HAD heard Ichigo correctly. Kish opened his mouth to reply, but...

"Never ever leave me. Kish, I-I need you" Ichigo pulled away and looked down, blushing a rich shade of red. "C-can I ask you something?" Her eyes stayed fixed on the same position.

The alien frowned. "Sure honey. What is it?"

"Do you love me? Like, really love me?"

"Of course I do! Why do you think I came back?!" Kish was quite literally gobsmacked. How could Ichigo doubt it?

"But- even after all this time?"

"Yes, even after all this time. Ichigo, I read a quote somewhere, and it explains exactly how I feel:

'Love is never wanting to lose faith, never wanting to give up, and never truly moving on. Love is knowing and praying in the deepest part of what's left of your heart that they feel the same.' That is my deepest desire, for you to feel the same way towards me as I do to you." Kisshu paused and took a deep breath, shut his eyes and when he re-opened them he said:

"Forget it. I'm making a fool of myself. I'll just leave..." The alien hung his head like a naughty schoolchild and stood up. "Yoichi can take care of you."

"No"

"Sorry?"

"No."

All Kish could do was stand there, confused. What did Ichigo want?

She stood up and stared deep into his golden eyes. A shiver ran down the aliens spine. It was like..It was like she could see past his eyes, and into his soul.

"Kisshu... I love you. Listen, when I thought that you were..." Ichigo gulped and looked away at the memory off last nights attack. Her gaze returned to his eyes. "When I thought you weren't going to get up again, I couldn't bare the thought of it. Never seeing you move again..never having to try and dodge your attempts to steal a kiss..." She smiled weakly. "Point is, almost losing you made me realise how much you mean to me. You never realise how much someone means to you until you lose them...or almost lose them. What I'm trying to say is...Your feelings are receprocated. I do love you. So much..."

"I..don't know what to say..." Kish hesitated. He was rather overwhelmed by Ichigo's confession.

"You don't need to say anything."

At that moment, Ichigo kissed him. Not the other way round, it was Ichigo stealing kisses for once. She hugged Kish, and it seemed that she moulded to his chest perfectly, like it was meant to be.

"I'll never leave you. Promise."

[But of course, I can't leave you with a soppy ending =P ]

From the doorway Yoichi watched with a disgusted look on his face. Mouth wide open in an "Eugh" and eyes popping out their sockets. He'd just come to ask if they wanted something to eat, and they were kissing?!! From kissing to crying... "I'll never get girls." Yoichi concluded "Too many next?" He glanced at the kissing couple, wrapped up in their embrace.

"On second thoughts, I don't wanna know!"

The blue haired aliens mind boggled at the possibilities...

xxxxxxxxxx

I hope you liked it ^^ It's taken me about three weeks to finish that ^-^;; So, comments would be much appreciated. =D Hope it wasn't too monotonous... I wasn't sure how long to make it.I don't think the characters are very in-character much either.... This is the last chapter, and there may or may not be a sequel =P Tell me what you think.


End file.
